


Unforseen Complications

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Language, Romance, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione certainly hadn't expected that sort of news from her daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for the Dramione Minifest on LJ. Many thanks to kyriecolors for being my awesome beta. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_Unforseen Complications_

“Mum? Mum, are you listening to me?” Rose snapped her fingers in front of her mother’s face.

 

Hermione shook her head, frowning at Rose. “I… You’re pregnant?” She was glad to have been sitting or else she may have collapsed in sheer shock.

 

“I am,” Rose replied, twisting her hands together nervously. “I’m so sorry that this happened, Mum, I never meant to.”

 

She looked at her daughter, a young girl of eighteen, and Hermione felt her heart clench. She was only thirty-eight herself. “Who’s the father?” Hermione could only pray that it was someone who was more responsible than some of the boys Rose’s age that she knew.

 

“It was a one-time thing,” Rose admitted, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Scorpius Malfoy.”

 

Hermione felt as if she were going to throw up. “Malfoy?” She confirmed quietly. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. _Of course, out of everyone in the wizarding world, it had to be the son of the man I’m sleeping with_.

 

Rose nodded nervously, her eyes full of worry as she watched for her mother to react.

 

“That complicates things,” she murmured quietly. “Rose, have you told your father?”

 

“I… no.” Rose shook her head. “Mum, he’s going to kill me.” She paled slightly at the thought.

 

“He won’t kill you,” Hermione countered. _Besides, he’ll be too angry with me when he finds out about Draco and I_. She looked at Rose and tried to give her a reassuring smile. “Your father is very hot headed, but he would never hurt you, love. Go talk to him. He’ll be hurt if he hears it from someone else first.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Might as well Floo there now and tell him.” Rose stood and hugged her mother tightly. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby.” She kissed Rose on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, alright?” Hermione watched as Rose disappeared into the Floo.

 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione Flooed to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

“Hermione?” Draco asked when he saw her come through the fireplace in his study. “What is it? What’s wrong?” He quickly asked when he saw the tears in her eyes.

 

“Your son impregnated my daughter!” Hermione cried out. She put her hands on her face, the stress catching up to her. “Draco, this changes everything.”

 

Draco reached out to her, carefully pulling her hands from her face before pulling her into his arms. “I know, but, Hermione, it doesn’t change a thing. I’ve already spoken with Scorpius. He knows about us, but he’s promised not to share the information.”

 

“How can we go public with our relationship if our children are having a baby together?” Hermione asked. She looked at Draco, the man she had grown to love in the two and a half years she had been with him. About five years after her divorce from Ron, Hermione began to visit a new book shoppe in Diagon Alley called _The Flaming Scrolls_ , which happened to be owned by Draco. The two quickly grew close. After spending some time together, she realised that they had a lot in common, including their preference for green tea and early American poetry. Draco even liked chocolate sprinkles on his strawberry ice cream, just as she did.

 

“Hermione, our children are consenting adults,” Draco pointed out. “The fact that Scorpius and Rose are going to have a baby doesn’t change how I feel about you. Besides, it isn’t like the two are related just because we’re dating. I love you, and I’m not afraid to let the wizarding world know.” He kissed her forehead. “Also, since when have you ever cared about what the press says? And have you even seen a Pureblood family tree? There’s plenty of inbreeding to be found.” He chuckled slightly.

 

Hermione took a deep breath to steady her beating heart. “I know, I know.” She took another deep breath. “It’s just taken me by surprise.”

 

“It was difficult for me to accept as well,” Draco admitted after a moment. “I thought I raised Scorpius to be more responsible.”

 

“Draco, you’ve been a wonderful father to Scorpius. I know that you tried so hard after Astoria’s death to be the best for him.” Hermione stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Besides, I could say the same thing about myself.”

 

Draco took a deep breath. “I think the next step would be to sit down and talk with both Rose and Scorpius, Hugo too if you’d like.” His hand grasped hers and he ran his thumb over her knuckles in an attempt to soothe her.

 

“You’re right,” Hermione nodded in agreement. She looked at him wistfully. “We should have gone public with our relationship ages ago.” She wasn’t ashamed to be with Draco, but it had been complicated and both Hermione and Draco agreed to wait. She didn’t want to add any additional stress to Rose, Hugo, or Scorpius’s lives. No doubt they would have been put into the spotlight over it.

 

“We had reason to wait,” Draco reminded her. “Now that our children are older, I’m sure they’ll understand.”

 

“Rose will, I’m sure, but Hugo… he has his father’s temper.” Hermione sighed. “Draco, I just don’t know.”

 

“I love you, Hermione, and we’ll get through this, I promise.” 

 

Hermione gazed at him, a small smile on her face. “I love you too, Draco.” She kissed him firmly, knowing that the road ahead would be difficult, but she was willing to weather it for him and her family.


End file.
